The Simplicity of Snow
by imagines12
Summary: Fluffy NewtXReader imagine. Nothing special, they go on a double date with Thomas and Sonya


**Request:** Hey, I love your blog, just wondering could you do a maze runner (newt x reader) au. Where reader and Sonya go and a double date with newt and Thomas. After the date it get smut between newt and reader. You can choose how it ends

 **A/N:** I know this is weird because it's slightly AU and kind of canon at the same time, but I didn't really know how to take it where i wanted to without blurring the lines a little bit, so I apologize. As always comment and criticisms are appreciated. Also send in requests! the ansgtier the better

 **Warnings:** snow?

 **Word Count:** 804

You looked in the mirror, pulling down on the too-short skirt Brenda had forced you into self-consciously. You pulled on your Y/H/C hair and tried to calm your nerves. Tonight was your first official date with Newt. You two had been out together many times before, but this time felt different. "First date," it sounds so intimidating. Someday this could be the day you describe in great detail to your children, or something you try to forget in a few months when you break it off. It wasn't like there would be too much pressure though, Sonya and Thomas would be there as well, ready to cut any awkwardness off as soon as it arrived.

You heard a horn beeping out front and with a sigh you began the long descent down the stairs. You smiled when you noticed Newt waiting at the bottom of the stairs, holding a single Tulip, your favorite flower. It was so sweet you wanted to cry, but you had to make sure not to ruin the makeup Brenda had so painstakingly applied.

"Ready to go, love?" Newt inquired when you hit the last step, fluidly catching you when you slipped on it and almost fell. "Be careful, gravity's a hazard."

You laughed, "Trust me, I know." HIs laugh answered yours as he held out the beautiful flower. You took it from him and smelled it, it's sweet scent filling your nostrils. You didn't want to put it down, but you also didn't want it to die so you put it in a vase by the door.

"Alright, shall we, my Prince?" Newt snorted at the term of endearment coupled with your sarcastic tone and you both made your way out into the darkness.

* * *

*About 20 Minutes Later*

You stared up into the bright light of the extremely high end restaurant Newt had driven you to, transfixed. "It's beautiful," you got out, turning to smile at him.

"I know, right? Thomas picked it, they're waiting on us in there now."

"Alright, ready to begin our "official" relationship?"

"Definitely." Newt looked deeply into your Y/E/C eyes as he uttered this, and you felt a strong flutter in your stomach.

"Y/N! Newt!" Thomas shouted across the restaurant like an excited puppy, earning him disgruntled look from staff and patron alike that he didn't even register. You exchanged a slightly embarrassed look with Newt and you both reluctantly went to the center of everyone's attention, the small table in the corner with the very hyperactive teenager.

"Sorry," Sonya apologized to everyone on Thomas's behalf, knowing he'd never do it. Newt, ever the gentleman, pulled out a seat for you before sitting himself, and you happily took it.

You all soon forgot about this incident as you dissolved into meaningless chatter about everything and nothing at the same time. It was your first date, but it felt as though it was your fiftieth, the ease with which you all interacted was refreshing and it eased your nerves from earlier. At the time you found the conversation fascinating, but later you couldn't remember a single thing you talked did remember making eye contact with Newt, the strange faces you made in an attempt to make the other laugh (it almost aways worked) and how much you loved him in that moment.

Sonya and Thomas looked exceptionally happy together, and you were happy for them. It was nice to see Thomas so happy after all he's been through, after all all of you had been through. You felt as thought this night couldn't get anymore perfect, but you realized later that you'd been wrong.

It was later that you learned this, when you and Newt finally headed out to the car. Snow had just begun to fall, and it looked like a winter wonderland. You smiled with delight at it and leaned against Newt to take in all the scenery. The white dust covering the world made everything seem ethereal, as though any moment a ghost would emerge from the shadows.

Something about that moment, the simplicity of it, as you and Newt stared up into the darkness interspersed with the white of the falling snow, reminded you that all hope was not lost. Someday maybe you'd start a family, and they'd never go through what you'd gone through. A whole new generation unburdened by the horrors of the past. It reminded you that nothing could hold you down for long. You realized that even when you weren't actively thinking about the maze it was still there, in the back of your mind, but with newt it was barely a whisper, all your attention focused on him.

And with that you turned to him, pulling his blonde head down to your own, touching your lips softly to his and thinking of a brighter future.


End file.
